Gone
by SandieBrody
Summary: Greg and Morgan go missing, what happened and who did it? xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**Just a few things first:**

**1) This has Grissom and Morgan in, and I know they never knew each other but I thought it would be good and this is Fan fiction.**

**2) This is mainly based on Greg!**

**3) I'm sorry it's short but I did spend awhile on it!**

Greg Sanders is a hard-working CSI and enjoys his work. One day he is given a case by Grissom and he goes with his partner Morgan Brody. The place they go to is an empty house on the outskirts of Las Vegas. When they arrive there is no-one else on the scene. "This is strange, where Brass' police officer he said he sent?" Morgan says confused. They processed anyway. When entering the empty house, they first notice there were no furniture and in the middle of the room was the DB. Greg shuffles towards it closely followed by Morgan. They quietly open their evidence cases and begin working on the DB.

LATER ON

"Funny, David hasn't arrived yet." Greg points out. They carry on knowing that something wasn't right, Morgan having a funny feeling in her gut kept on turning around and looking at the door, the one door, their only escape if they ever needed it. The DB was unrecognizable as his face was completely swollen. He was about 30 and was wearing rags so he must have been homeless. "Where is that police officer and Dave?" Greg wondered.

SOME TIME LATER

"This is ridiculous we have been here for 3 hours and so far every one we have seen is you and me. I'll give PD a call and see whats going on." Greg says.

But suddenly without warning the huge metal door swings shut with a loud bang! "What the hell!" Shouts Morgan running to the door and banging loudly. "It's no use." She says afterwards."  
"What are we going to do, there no signal in her now and this body is decomposing, fast." Greg explains. "What that steam doing coming from under the door?" He says quizzing. "Get away from the door!"Screamed Morgan. "It's sleeping gas, some one is trying to sleep us!" They both run to the other end of the room, but both they reach it Greg suddenly feeling tired collapses to his feet soon followed by Morgan. "Strange, I thought we would be asleep?" Confused Greg tries to move but couldn't. He tried to speak but couldn't. He looked and saw Morgan, she looked straight at him but without speaking. Then the door swung open and in walked in three men all in black. "Now what do we have heard, two CSI. Perfect Revenge." Then swiftly two bag were thrown over there heads and arm tied. Together the three men pick up Morgan and Greg and throw them other their shoulders.

CSI LAB:

Grissom is walking down between labs and comes face to face with Brass. "Hey, Brass how's your man doing at the house with Greg and Morgan?"

"What do you mean, Gris?"

"Well you rang me and said that there were report of a DB at an old empty house at the edge of Las Vegas, you sent one of your men and I sent Greg and Morgan."

"No way I didn't ring you and I didn't send one of my men."

"What going on?"

"Let's go there now and see what going on."

EMPTY HOUSE:

Grissom and Brass with two police officers, one of the police officers opened the door and swept the room.

"All clear!"

"Well, there our DB but where's Greg and Morgan?"

Looking around Grissom eventually notices both their cases wide open. "Well they were here, but where are they now, do you smell that?" Explained Grissom.

"Yeah, smell like ParaGas. You know the sleeping gas that instead of putting you to sleep, paralyzes you, I had a case evolving it, you don't think some kidnapped them?"

"Yes Brass, I think someone did, but it must be someone with a grudge against CSI's so you had better check old cases and see if anyone would have one against use, I'll get Nick, Sara and Catherine one it."

"But it's the end of their shift, you had better call day shift."

"No, Brass this is closer to us, we have better knowledge of the vic's so I also ask of any news from you to come straight to me, Ok."

SOMEWHERE:

"Mor...Morg...Morgan?"

"Ye...Yea!"

"I thin...think it's beg...begining t...to wear...wearing o...of."

"Yea!"

"Wear 'bout are we?"

"I dun...dunno?"

CSI LAB:

"OK, people listen up." Grissom shouts to get the night shift lab rats to attention. "We have two missing CSI's and a DB. So let's process everything normal please! Henry, Archie, Wendy and Hodges could you come with me." The labs became very busy with lab rats working and wondering who the two missing CSI's were. The four lab rats follow Grissom. "You four know Greg and Morgan quite well don't you."

"Yes we do!" Archie commented. "Well I'm afraid to say that our two missing CSI are in fact them."Oh no!" Cried Wendy. "But if you four working normally we will find them." Grissom said encouragingly.

SOMEWHERE:

Five black men jump out of a jeep and begin unloading the stacks of boxes they have piled up. Their boss enters and starts barking orders. "Have you collected the parcel I asked you to pick up?"

"Yes boss there in erm... Box 3."

"Good and make sure there muzzled, I don't want them speaking unnecessarily."

"Yes boss, right away."

CSI LAB:

"Grissom, Grissom, Grissom!" Archie shouts while running to catch Grissom up. "I've figured out why you received a call from Brass when he said he didn't send you one."

"How is that them Archie?" Grissom asked puzzled.

"Come with me and I'll explain." He explains while walking to A/V Lab. "This person must have listened to Brass' conversations as your phone call was compiled of over 43 different phone calls of Brass'. I'm no CSI, but this guy is so good."

When they reached the lab, Archie instantly sat down and was clicking away on his computer. "Listen." Both of them were listening intently. "Here those clicks, that the different messages compiled into one."

"Thanks Archie if you find anything else contact me straight away."

"Gotcha Boss."

When exiting Archie's lab Grissom ran into Catherine. "The house came up empty, nothing to say were they are, I'm beginning to get really worried, I hope there both OK."

"I'm sure there looking out for each other." Grissom said smiling and trying to keep her hopes up.

SOMEWHERE:

"Right you two, I need to put you somewhere were you shall not escape from, says the Boss."

"You need to lets us go you fiend!" Screamed Morgan.

"No can do Miss Brody." Laughed the man.

"How do you know me?"

"We know everything of the CSI's and LVPD. We have tech and brains."

"If you know us so well, then you would know that capturing CSI's is a criminal offence!" Greg explained.

"Well if you're so knowledgeable then you'll know that were doing this for a reason!" The man spat back."Any way your prolonging my duties, get up and follow me, no funny business or you both won't see the next day!"

CSI LAB:

"Grissom, Grissom GRISSOM!" Came running feet. "I know where they are!" Catherine came behind him shouting.

"How?" He replied.

"I narrowed the search area from the sample of soil we found, and simply got satellite footage to confirm their whereabouts."

"Right then, get Brass we are going there now!" Grissom said while running down, through the Labs.

SOMEWHERE:

"Boss I did as you asked, they won't be moving if there bodies are suspended, Ha Ha Ha!"

"That's good now help me move these boxes of firearms!" The boss said while moving the boxes.

In the distance sirens could be heard. "Damm! How did they find us. Grrr!" Snarled the Boss. "Grab the CSI's and find the Automatic." He barked.

Outside the warehouse, "This is LVPD, come out with your hands up!" Brass spoke through the microphone.

The door moved sideways and a figure sidled out. "You cops came at the wrong time!" The man shouted back. He had Morgan in front of him with a gun to her head. If you even think about moving from were you are, I'll shoot her, isn't that right Boss. The Boss came out dragging Greg. "Looks like your friend decided to put up a fight!" BANG BANG! Brass fired his gun and the men both fell down. "Right men arrest them both, let's get these two to the hospital.

Morgan was treated for shock and Greg had concussion, they both survived and carried on work the next week! Sara was very happy! The people who kidnapped them were sentenced for life in prison when found guilty for killing 12 people and sold their bodies for science experiment to pay for there weapons.

**This is just a short story so I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
